


Stop saying that I gotta smile

by RorySanders (writersinthevoid)



Series: Jessica Jones Fanmixes [1]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersinthevoid/pseuds/RorySanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of my Jessica Jones fanmix series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop saying that I gotta smile

**Author's Note:**

> Much less disturbing than the Jessica/Kilgrave playlist :) so if you want to listen to my fanmixes but not disturbing music, choose this one or "Space Girlfriends".

[Stop saying that I gotta smile](http://8tracks.com/fpgreviews/stop-saying-that-i-gotta-smile?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [fpgreviews](http://8tracks.com/fpgreviews?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
